


[Fandom stats] Femslash stats (June 2019)

by toastystats (destinationtoast)



Series: Fandom Stats [93]
Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Femslash, Meta, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinationtoast/pseuds/toastystats
Summary: What are the most common femslash ships?  Which fandoms have the most femslash?  What about femslash poly ships?  I've done these analyses in past years, but a lot has changed!





	[Fandom stats] Femslash stats (June 2019)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride, y'all! I've been wanting to update these stats for some time, but it was previously very laborious for me to gather all the necessary data from AO3. But I just improved my scripts to make the process easier and (mostly) automated. Yay! :D
> 
> Please see the rest of my [Femslash Stats](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1398739) if you'd like to see changes over time. You may also potentially be interested in my [Gender Stats](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1398745).
> 
>  **Accessibility note:** I know a bunch of images -- some with very tiny print -- are not accessible to many people. You can access the [slide deck](https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1J5VrYz9zMAGBdGLlC_GqsDb5p9SjYRZ8tiSQIoCUtbE/edit?usp=sharing) directly to get all of the text that isn't in graphs. And the data used to make these graphs is available in this [spreadsheet](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1G_Xt5jvu7yACcFacsR0IKJwXT_UL48m-dIDgh2Bkdns/edit?usp=sharing) (the names of the tabs correspond pretty closely to the names of the graphs/slides).

[](https://photos.app.goo.gl/5iER7KB3KrbKaJRD7)

Initially I also had projected totals for 2019 based on the year so far, and they were SUPER high. This led me -- and a number of other awesome folks -- down a really geeky rabbit hole trying to figure out why. If you want to see our detective work (including more graphs and some stellar sleuthing by @wrangletangle), as well as the conclusions about how search methodology and work deletions impact these numbers, check out our [Tumblr discussion](https://destinationtoast.tumblr.com/post/185781359359/wrangletangle-destinationtoast). (If folks express interest, I may add it here as a Chapter 2). As part of the discussion, @alyndra9 also did a bunch of digging into [recent femslash collections and challenges](https://alyndra9.tumblr.com/post/185772277753/destinationtoast-destinationtoast-help-me) that might be of interest! And folks in the comments mentioned a bunch more recent notable femslash events. 

[[raw data](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1G_Xt5jvu7yACcFacsR0IKJwXT_UL48m-dIDgh2Bkdns/edit#gid=784552423)] 

[](https://photos.app.goo.gl/1NuWYn9JsqbkQZLV8)

I've discussed in several other posts on femslash and gender why this percent might be much lower than F/M and M/M on AO3 -- and many others have written about it extensively -- so I won't rehash here. If you're interested specifically in the relationship between canon representation and shipping (which is only one pertinent factor), you can check out my look at [gender representation in movies vs movie fanworks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176743/chapters/32678409) (there's a chapter on shipping). But anyway, it's nice to see that the percentage keeps increasing. I'm curious what happened between 2013 and 2015... would love to hear thoughts. 

[[raw data](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1G_Xt5jvu7yACcFacsR0IKJwXT_UL48m-dIDgh2Bkdns/edit#gid=784552423)] 

[](https://photos.app.goo.gl/afF9QgN7HwCRppCj6)

I actually gathered data on 406 different ships from 131 different fandoms -- check out the [raw data](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1G_Xt5jvu7yACcFacsR0IKJwXT_UL48m-dIDgh2Bkdns/edit#gid=1692192785) to see the whole set! I only showed the top 25 here, and I still think that may be too many for purposes of legibility... feedback welcome.

[](https://photos.app.goo.gl/cfyuuermn2ScPr3V8)

[[raw data](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1G_Xt5jvu7yACcFacsR0IKJwXT_UL48m-dIDgh2Bkdns/edit#gid=722392996)] 

[](https://photos.app.goo.gl/avxLLuTkzSAa2gcG9)

[[raw data](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1G_Xt5jvu7yACcFacsR0IKJwXT_UL48m-dIDgh2Bkdns/edit#gid=1527088887)] 

[](https://photos.app.goo.gl/aB8VL1ZG55b81qTg8)

[[raw data](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1G_Xt5jvu7yACcFacsR0IKJwXT_UL48m-dIDgh2Bkdns/edit#gid=1862084336)] 

[](https://photos.app.goo.gl/J3Ds4hgc4JEy5d3ZA)

Oops -- at least one non-F/F ship slipped in here (Octavia/Lincoln from The 100), because it co-occurs so much with a femslash ship. I may update the image eventually, but I'll wait and see if anyone spots any other errors first. :) 

[[raw data](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1G_Xt5jvu7yACcFacsR0IKJwXT_UL48m-dIDgh2Bkdns/edit#gid=947350335)] 

[](https://photos.app.goo.gl/mBNjde18ftW4RjeR8)

[[raw data](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1G_Xt5jvu7yACcFacsR0IKJwXT_UL48m-dIDgh2Bkdns/edit#gid=1301933257)] 

[](https://photos.app.goo.gl/gmLAYUXb16GMr2zz7)

[[raw data](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1G_Xt5jvu7yACcFacsR0IKJwXT_UL48m-dIDgh2Bkdns/edit#gid=751640201)] 

[ ](https://photos.app.goo.gl/F9ojANEi7RnzYFzv5)

(No raw data for these, as they're just screen caps from FFN after searching for these terms.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I did a [very similar analysis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045463) in 2016, if you want to see how things have changed since then. :)


End file.
